


Writing Without a Pencil is Pointless

by kaithereal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaithereal/pseuds/kaithereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I keep forgetting my pencils and you always lend me one but I've forgotten it for a week and oh no you look kind of pissed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing Without a Pencil is Pointless

**Author's Note:**

> I'm KaiSoo trash. my OTP isn't even KaiSoo yet over half the fics I've written so far are KaiSoo haha.  
> I'm slowly moving my fics over to AO3 (I really like this site's formatting!) but I don't want to spam the tags so I'll put them up over time.  
> This drabble was a fill for a prompt I got a while back! Enjoy :)

this whole fic is one bad pun tbh 

\--

 

“psst, um, Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo turns around to look at the person disturbing his intense note taking session with a raised eyebrow.

“May I borrow a pencil, I left mine at home,” Jongin admits, rubbing his hands together nervously.

Kyungsoo shrugs, shuffling through his pencil case to grab said writing utensil. “Sure, here you go.”

Jongin accepts the pencil gratefully with a “thanks Soo!” before turning back to his work.

At the end of class, Jongin politely returns the pencil before running out the door to catch up with his brat of a friend Oh Sehun. Kyungsoo simply puts his pencil back in his case before heading out the door as well.

 

\--

the next day

\--

 

“Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo finishes arranging his notes in front of him before looking at Jongin again. “Hm?”

This time Jongin rubs the back of his head sheepishly, giving the other male a small smile.

“Uhhh, I forgot my pencil again. May I borrow one? This will be the last time I promise!”

Kyungsoo just sighs and hands over his pencil. Jongin chirps an enthusiastic “THANKS SOO!” as he starts writing on his blank page. Kyungsoo shakes his head.

 

\--

one week later

\--

Jongin sticks his hand into his bag, rummaging through his disorganized notes, brushing passed his chunky calculator and discovering his slightly crushed snapback that he thought he lost. He frowns, bringing his bag onto his lap to peer at the contents inside. He could’ve sworn that he put his pencil in his backpack that morning. He thinks about what he did in the morning, going back to when he picked his pencil up from his desk. He’s about to drop it in his bag when…

Jongin groans, slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand. He winces a bit and he’s pretty sure there’s a red spot blooming smack dab in the middle. His new puppy had peed on his foot causing him to put the pencil down to clear up the mess (and scold his guilty looking poodle).

He looks at the back of Kyungsoo’s head and gulps.

“H-Hey, Kyungsoo I-“

Kyungsoo turns around with a tight smile on his lips and a murderous expression in his eyes. A pencil is already clutching tightly in his right hand as he shoves it towards Jongin.

Jongin flinches, partially expecting Kyungsoo to stab him in the eyeball with said device.

“Last. Time. Jongin. Understand?”

Jongin nods hastily, accepting the pencil with multiple “thank yous!”

 

\--

the next Monday

\--

Jongin shows up to school with a spanking brand new pencil that he proudly reaches into his bag to take out. Before he could do so, however, there’s a loud THUD before Jongin registers a decently sized box in front of him on his desk.

Kyungsoo stands before him, arms crossed expectantly.

“Well, open it.”

Jongin carefully removes the tape that keeps the cardboard flaps. He pulls the flaps back and looks inside curiously. Stacked nearly to the top of the box were pencils of various shapes and sizes, some mechanical and some just regular HB.

“I cleaned out my house yesterday and my family has a lot of excess stationary. I thought I’d donate to someone in need because CLEARLY someone needs these more than I do.”

Jongin doesn’t know how to respond, licking his dry lips. He slowly drops his bag (with his new pencil still inside) on the floor and looks up at Kyungsoo.

“Wow, thanks Soo,” he replies, taking one of the pencils out for extra measure.

Kyungsoo huffs out a "You're welcome," before sitting at his desk.

Two minutes before class starts, Kyungsoo hears his name being called again.

Exasperated, he turns around and glares at Jongin.

“What now Jongin?”

Jongin smiles at him, undeterred by his grumpiness.

“I was wondering if you’d like to get ice cream with me after school.”

Now it is Kyungsoo’s turn to not know how to respond, his mouth moving but no words coming out. A steady blush spreads to the tips of his ears.

“Um sure?”

“Awesome! Oh, Mr. Wu is here, I’ll talk to you after class,” Jongin hurries before his teacher scolds him for talking. He smiles to himself and takes Kyungsoo’s donated pencil in his hand. 

\--

 

 


End file.
